


The Thief and The Warrior

by Exalted_Wolf



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Reality, Argonians, Blood, Bonding, Dark Elves, Death, Dragons, Dreams and Nightmares, Elves, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flirting, Human, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kahjiit, Need Aditional Tags, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exalted_Wolf/pseuds/Exalted_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Argonian leads a hard life of thievery and loneliness. But when he travels to the land Skyrim and finds out he's the Dragonborn, things begin to change. Suddenly a woman invades his life and claims to be the Dragonborn. She knows of events before they have transpired. Who is this mysterious woman? (Warning later chapters will contain sexual content) Permanent Hiatus. Up For Adoption</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

I suppose I should introduce myself, I can't say I'm widely known around Tamriel. At least before I found out I'm the Dragonborn, now I'm actually somebody. But I'm getting ahead of myself, I should start at the beginning.

My name is Kaedra, I'm an Argonian. I don't know my family name, as I was an orphan since I was old enough to remember. I was always a troublemaker, I would steal food for myself and friends. On some occasions I would attempt to make a heists with my friend, they never went well and often ended up with one of us or all of us jail time.

I was not a very good friend or thief. Hell I wasn't even a good kid. It was either a get rich quick scheme or steal medicine for my friends. I had a good group, it made up of a Breton, a Khajiit, and a Nord. We were all greedy in our own way. The Breton, when it came to magic was a hoarder. The Khajiit was just plain greedy, we all were but he took it to a new level. The Nord, her name was Kayren, she was the worst!

Her problem was that she tried to keep us together. She tried telling us that we were better off together, she wanted to make sure we were getting along. She kept Me and J'zaro (the Khajiit) from killing each other. She tried to convince Shiela (the Breton) to share her spells with me and J'zaro so we won't get caught as easily. Whenever I would ask her if she wanted to learn the spells, she just would simply laugh and say "I'm a true Nord. I don't **need** to learn magic," before pulling out her infamous shiv. Over time I began to care deeply for her. This emotion turned into love.

I was in my teenage years when I had obtained my first real dagger. I was able to pickpocket it off a guard. The dagger was made of Ebony so it was worth quite a bit. I rarely unsheathed the thing, only if I needed to threaten someone. About a month later I was caught while trying to break into a potions shop. When I took out the dagger the guard seemed to fixate his eyes to it. It took me a minute to realize what was wrong. This was the same guard that I had robbed.

He took out his steel sword and positioned himself into a fighting stance. I flipped my dagger upside down and held my ground. We stood there for a good couple of minutes before he spoke. "Dirty thieves like you don't deserve to live," he swung the sword at me. It was like time stopped, I was thinking that I should try to parry with my blade but my body wasn't reacting. I closed my eyes to make sure I didn't have to witness my own death. Time seemed to resume, I heard skin pierce and a grunt of pain.

I opened my eyes not to see my killer, but Kayren's. She had jumped in the way and saved me. The killer pulled the sword from her gut and fled. I She fell backwards into my chest. I made sure that she was lying down flat on the stone. "SOMEONE HELP, THERE'S BEEN A STABBING!" I yelled for help. Kayren was trying to tell me something but it came out a gurgle. I shushed her to stay quiet and reserve air. I continued to yell for help but the many people were just staring at us.

I hated the looks they gave me. I knew exactly what they wanted to tell me, "It's useless" "Just walk away kid" "Runaway child". I looked back to Kayren, she had blood coming from her wound. The crimson liquid would not stop gushing from her injury as it stained the stone below us. But she seemed at peace, she smiled and lifted her hand, she was caressing my scaled check. A tear creeped down her face as she let out a harsh chuckle. Her blonde hair and blue eyes become more noticeable as the invading liquid surrounded her.

Her other hand reached into the pocket of her leather pants. She pulled out an envelope. "It's okay" I said, "You're going to Sovngarde" She smiled and closed her eyes and let go of her breath. She left this world in my arms. I held her lifeless corpse close and nuzzled her neck. How could she do this to me? How could she make me care only for her to die in my arms?

I walked back to our hideout only to find all of our money, loot, and items gone. Something in me said that I should read the envelope. I opened the paper and read. I was enraged, it read "I overheard Shiela and J'zaro talking about ratting you out. I think they are thinking of leaving and taking everything."

I wanted to indulge my sadness and grief but my better judgment told me not to. I left the hideout and just wandered. I never stayed with anyone for long. Never let myself get attached to people. I just kept on moving never staying in one place of Tamriel for too long… until I crossed the border to Skyrim.

I was trying to get through the border without having to pay. I tried to sneak through the guards but more ended up showing up. I was confused at first. But when I saw soldiers guarding a man walking down the pathway I knew what was going on. This was an ambush and I was right in the middle of it. There was an intense battle but it stopped suddenly when the man surrendered. It was a smart move but when things started to calm down me and some horse thief were spotted by the guards and we were quickly incarcerated. This was a bad start to a new land.

* * *

_**Well here it is. A new start to a new story. This one came to me while playing Skyrim. Check out my other stories if you haven't. I will only continue this story if this story is given a positive response. As always I love you all, peace.** _

 


	2. Arrival and Escape

I woke up to the sight of a blond hair nord. He was towards the path we were on, it was a wagon and I noticed the binds keeping my hands together so that I could not claw their eyes out. The blond nord looked towards me with an empty gaze and spoke.

“Hey you, finally awake.”

I just stared at him not willing to waste my breath.

“You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that imperial ambush, same as us and that thief over there.”

I glanced over to my right to see a rugged black haired Nord in worn ragged clothes. In front of him was a man with rather fancy clothing, his hair was blond like most Nords and he had a gag covering his mouth.

“Damn you Stormcloaks, Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy, if they hadn’t been looking for you I’d have stolen that horse and made it halfway to Hammerfell”

I said nothing and turned my head to see the road and the carriages in front of us. They were filled with men and a woman in the same type of armor that the Nord in front of me was wearing. I just hung my head worried about what was going to happen to us.

“You there” I looked at the horse thief “You and me, we shouldn’t be here. It’s these Stormcloaks the Empire wants.”

The blond Nord in armor spoke “We’re all brothers and sisters in binds now theif.”

Speak for yourself I didn’t care what they were caught for. All I wanted was to be out of these binds, the Empire can kiss my scaly ass for all I care.

“Shut up back there!” The driver didn’t seem to like their little chat.

The horse thief looked at the important Nord. “What’s his problem?”

I heard the Nord curse under his breath “Watch your tongue! Your speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak the true High King!

I hadn’t heard of the man but from the way these Stormcloaks were guarding him and what the armored Nord said, it didn’t take long for me to piece together where we were headed.

“Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm,.” The horse thief mumbled to himself. “You’re the leader of the rebellion, but if they captured you… oh gods where are they taking us?

“I don’t know where we’re going but I know Sovngarde awaits.” The armored Nord sighed.

I mentally cursed, these Nord dogs are always so willing to throw their lives away so that they can go to their promised land. I couldn’t help but wonder if that’s why Kayren threw herself in front of me to save my life.

“No, this can’t be happening! This isn’t happening!”

The armored Nord looked toward the brunette, “Hey, what village are you from horse thief?”

“Why do you care?”

“A Nords last thoughts should be of home.”

Damn this Nord. He talks like he knows how all Nords act and think but he knows nothing. But then I once again couldn’t help but think of Kayren.

“Rorikstead, I’m from Rorikstead.”

We were close to a local Imperial town. I could hear two soldiers conversing. One sounded like a female and one sounded like an older man

“General Tullius, sir the headsman is waiting.” Just like I had assumed.

“Good let’s get this over with.” The man I assumed to be General Tullius had said.

The horse thief began talking in a rushed tone “Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines please help me.”

I just shook my head. Why would the gods interfere with people as insignificant as us. It was pathetic seeing the brunette Nord in this state.I heard the armored Nord speak something about the General and his childhood but I didn’t care what had to be said. I just wanted to know where my body would be taken.

“Why are we stopping?” The horse thief asked.

“Why do you think?” The armored Nord said. “End of the line. Let’s go. Shouldn’t keep the gods waiting.”

“No, wait! We’re not rebels!”

“Face your death with some courage, thief.” The armored Nord frowned as Ulfric Stormcloak stepped out of the carriage.

“You’ve got to tell them we weren’t with you! This is a mistake!” The horse thief hopped out of the carriage as I stood up and jumped down.

“Step towards the block as we call your name” the female soldier instructed. I took a step forward to let the Nord out.

“Empire loves their damned lists.” The armored Nord hissed.

“Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm.” The soldier beside the female called out.”

“It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric,” the armored Nord said sadly.

“Ralof of Riverwood,” the soldier said with a frown. The Nord beside me made his way to the block.

“Lokir of Rorikstead,” the brunette seemed to jump when he heard name called.

“No I’m not a rebel! You can’t do this!” The horse thief sprinted toward the gate we came through. I heard him say something about about not being able to be gotten. The the woman called her archers and the brunette was shot down, I bared my teeth in disgust at how brutal he was killed.

“Anyone else feel like running,” the female had said cruelly.

The man beside the female gave a surprised look when he saw me.

“Wait, you there step forward.” I did as he asked

“Who are you?”

I shrugged at the question not sure why he seemed to surprised to see another prisoner.

“My name is Kaedra.”

He looked down at his list “Are you a relative of one the riften dock workers?”

I shook my head and he looked to his captain.

“Captain, what should we do? He’s not on the list.”

“Forget the list he goes to the list. He goes to the block with the rest.”

“By you orders captain. I’m sorry, we’ll make sure your remains are returned Black Marsh.”

I didn’t even know where that was, I had no family and no friends there.

I walked to the block where many Stormcloaks and Ralof were lined up. General Tullius was speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak before he resumed the event. A roar could be heard in the distance I just simply ignored it.

“Yes General Tullius.” The female captain turned to a priest “Give them their last rights.”

The priest began speaking some religious bullshit before one of the Stormcloaks offered to be the first. His death was quick and seemed to sadden the others.

“Next the lizard”

I was quick to hiss at her for not even referring to my race. Before I knew it I was on the block looking up at the headsman. He was readying a swing to my head when in my sight I saw something that others would believe to be story.

It was a dragon, a real live dragon staring at me. Some sort of energy emerged from it’s mouth as the sky seemed to darken around me. It let out a screech and force came from it’s maw. The blast disorientated me for a few seconds before I heard Ralof.

“Hey Argonian, get up. The gods won’t give us another chance.”

I got up and ran towards the tower that Ralof had already made his way to. He closed the door behind me and finally got a second to take a breath. Ralof conversed with Ulfric Stormcloak  on the dragon before he exclaimed that we needed to escape. For once I agreed.

Me and Ralof ran up the stairs, at the middle point there was another Stormcloak trying to move the rocks. Suddenly the dragon broke through the side and breathed fire onto the soldier. Strangely I thought I heard it uttering words as it did this.

When the dragon cleared I saw another building within jumping distance. Ralof noticed this too.

“Jump to the other side. I’ll catch up with you later.”

Gathering my strength I jumped from the tower and landed in the attic of the other building. I exited and encountered the soldier from before.

He was talking with another man, the man called him Hadvar. He told me to follow him and so I did not seeing any other reason. The dragon kept on blocking our path. When we got to the keep I saw Ralof running in our direction with an axe in hand.

“Ralof, you damned traitor! Get out of our way!” Hadvar spoke with such anger.

“We’re escaping Hadvar, you’re not stopping us.”

“Fine, I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!”

Ralof ran towards one entrance to the keep while Hadvar ran to another.

“Into the keep prisoner,” Hadvar had said trusting me to watch his back.

“You, into the keep,” Raloff had said feeling the same way.

At this point I had a choice to either enter with Raloff or Hadvar, they both seemed like decent people but at this point I knew it wasn’t about who I entering the keep with but which side I was choosing. I did not want to piss of the Imperials as they would make a powerful enemy so I decided to enter with Hadvar.

All I could think of was how insane the situation, first I was being pulled into a war that I wanted no part of and now there was a dragon trying to kill all of us. And here I am just wishing that I was in my cot in the wilderness before packing up to move to the next area. I just wanted to… kill something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I didn't intend to write another chapter but I just had an urge to. And it's actually fun when your doing it not just for the fans but for yourself. Anyway remember to leave a comment telling me what you think. I love you all, peace


	3. Helgen Keep

**The Thief and The Warrior**

_Chapter 3: Helgen Keep_

I bursted through the doors gasping for clean air. Hadvar was right behind me, he swung around and locked the door as soon as he made sure we were alone. This had been one hell of a day, first I got captured by the Imperials, second we were all attacked by a dragon, and three I have to side with the people that just tried to execute me, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK.

Hadvar walked to a small set of stairs on sat down, catching his breath he put his hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat. I presumed he was trying to convince himself he just survived the events that just transpired. He shifted his hazel eyes towards mine forgetting that he had an audience, typical. He sat up with determination burning in his eyes, I remembered that I have seen these eyes many times that usually meant bad news for me.

"Looks like we're the only ones that made it. Was that really a dragon? The bringers of the end times?"

I shrugged, not worrying about if that really was a dragon, I just wanted to get away from it with my body and sanity intact. The brown haired Nord just sighed.

"We should keep moving. Come here. Let me see if I can get those bindings off."

I pulled on my bindings briefly and walked towards Hadvar who held a dagger out. With a flick of the wrist the rope keeping my hands together was cut. I stretched my arms out feeling a little more free.

"There you go. Take a look around, there should be plenty of gear to choose from. I'm going to see if I can find anything for these burns."

I looked down at his forearm and saw red seared flesh bubbling in places I looked away from Hadvar disgusted by his wounds, gods it looked painful. I walked towards a chest located next to a bed on the right side of the stone room. Inside was Imperial light armor and an Iron sword.

"Better than nothing." I reached towards the leather clothing, striped my rags and equipped genuine armor. It was uncomfortable to wear, the pieces of iron etched into the leather was sticking out in the wrong spots and rubbed against by scales.

"Better get that armor on."

I pulled the sword out of the chest, being iron I knew that it would not be very damaging in a fight. Glimmering in the corner of the container I saw a key and reached for it.

"Give that swords a few swings, too."

I sheathed the sword at my side and walked to Hadvar who had wrapped his burns with linen wrap. He pulled at the chain next to the wooden gate, like magic I knew I was getting closer to earning my freedom. We walked into a hallway and at the end was another gate, this time however in the other sides was two Stormcloak soldiers conversing next to another entrance that presumably came through. I crouched down next to Hadvar trying not to gain their attention.

"Let's see where this goes. We can't be the only survivors." Hadvar said not realizing that there were two enemy soldiers write behind the gate.

I pulled Ralof down next to me and held my finger to my lips hinting for him to be quiet. I stuck out a clawed finger to the Stormcloaks blindly conversing.

"We need to keep moving! That dragon is tearing up the whole keep!"

Hadvar got up from his knees and pulled the chain to his right.

"Hear that? Stormcloaks. Maybe we can reason with them."

"Guess it pays to stay positive." Hadvar seemed to hear this and I heard him whisper "He speaks."

He walked through the gate way and I stuck my hand out for him to come back. I slapped my hand against my face and gave a sigh pulling my sword out.

"You'll never take us alive!" I heard one of them yelling, that was fine with me. I had no intention of leaving them alive. I took steps towards the Stormcloak and suddenly I felt the kilt of the armor get under my feet. I stumbled to the ground and dropped the sword in the process. The Stormcloaks took pleasure in watching me stumble and made hearty laughs.

"Fucking Nords."

The female to the left stuck out her finger "Clumsy Argonian."

Hadvar ran to the man next to her and stuck his sword in the man's abdomen. The blade stuck out of the Stormcloaks back with crimson liquid covering it. Blood dripped as Hadvar pulled the Imperial trademark sword out of his enemy. The woman widened her eyes horror struck by her friend being impaled. She swung her axe in Hadvar's direction. I got to my feet, grabbing my sword I dragged it through the air and hit the axe away from Hadvar as he slashed his blade across the woman's chest.

"That'll teach you to cross me." I looked at the man next to me with blood covering his chest and sword. He smiled at me. Smiled? It seemed genuine but I don't know. He may have done that to gain my trust.

Sheathing his sword Hadvar walked over to a caged door "Let me see if I can get that door open." Seconds after saying that the caged door opened.

We walked down the stairs that led us to a hallway. We were halfway through when I heard a roar and stuck my arm out to keep Hadvar from going any further. Large boulders fell from the ceiling effectively cutting off path.

"Thank you. Damn, that dragon doesn't give up easily."

I lowered my arm and walked to the door to our left. Inside was a table, barrels, carpets, and a fireplace. Next to a small scaffolding was two Stormcloaks.

"Hadvar, stay right here. I when I give you the signal take a shot with your bow."

Hadvar nodded and pulled off his back a Hunting Bow. I crouched down and slowly creeped up to the guard with his back to me. I lifted the sword, snuck it around his neck and racked it across exposing his throat to the fresh air.

"NOW!" Hadvar let go of the arrow and pierced the head of the soldier in front.

"Beautiful"I sheathed my bloodied sword and I gave Hadvar a look of approval. He reciprocated the feelings and walked to the door around the corner. The door lead to another flight of stairs that lead to a room where two Imperials were fighting Stormcloaks. I looked over to Hadvar, he seemed to be upset.

"The torture room. Gods, I wish we didn't need these…"

"That makes two of us."

With four vs two we easily overpowered the Stormcloaks and killed them.

The torturer spoke "You fellows happened along just in time. These boys seemed upset by how I've been entertaining their comrades."

His words were laced with poison, I sneered at him in disgust by the pleasure he takes in killing. Hadvar didn't seem to care what this disturbed Imperial spoke.

"Don't you even know what's going on? A dragon is attacking Helgen!"

"A dragon? Please. Don't make up nonsense. Although, come to think of it. I did hear odd noises coming from over there."

"Come with us. We need to get out of here!" Hadvar spoke with sincerity but I could tell his kindness was wasted on this old man.

"You have no authority over me, boy." Just the kind of response I was expecting, those same poisonous words somehow stung just hearing it.

"Didn't you hear me? I said the keep is under attack!" Hadvar furrowed his eyebrows in anger over the stubborn old man.

"Forget the old man, I'll come with you." Hadvar's anger infused frown turned into a smile to the assistant.

"Finally an Imperial with brains." The torturer gave a look of hatred and racism. I've seen it many times before so I was not affected. I looked to Hadvar who was with the assistant. I waved for the two to come along and we were off again. We walked down yet ANOTHER flight of stairs but this time there was a hole in the wall.

"I'm glad to be out of that place. I hope this leads somewhere." Hadvar stepped through first and we followed. After some walking we found a large room with Stormcloaks. We dispatched of the soldiers easily and continued along our path. In front of us was a small bridge that was being held up with a lever. I reached down pulled it towards myself which in turn caused it to fall and further the path. Another roar went off and the way behind us was nothing more than a pile of rubble, cutting us off from the assistant.

Hadvar looked back to make sure the assistant was alright but was greeted by just a pile of rocks.

"Let's keep moving Hadvar."

We kept walking into a cave where we found a nest of Frostbite Spiders. They dropped down one at a time and we kept picking them off.

"What's next a giant snake."

"Probably."

We walked further into the cave and spotted sunlight, under it was a sleeping bear. I gestured for Hadvar to stay down and he complied. We sneaked past the bear and found that at the end of the cave was sunlight. Once outside I felt very dizzy and couldn't keep my legs straight. I almost fell but caught myself. Hadvar was looking towards the sky. One more roar was heard and we saw that damned dragon flying away. We got down and witnessed it fleeing the scene.

"Looks like he's gone for good this time. But I don't think, we should stick around to see if he comes back."

We started walking forward and I found myself on a path with Hadvar.

"Closest town from here is Riverwood. My uncle's the blacksmith there. I'm sure he'd help you out. Probably best if we split up. Good luck. I wouldn't have made it without your help today."

And with those words I was left alone again. Just like from the day I was born, I had no idea what to do now that was over. Hadvar walked off onto the path and here I am, standing out in the snow. Alone. Like the petty thief that I am. I wanted to catch up with Hadvar but I didn't.

I didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's chapter 3. Can't believe that I'm still writing another chapter. This was meant to be an experiment but I think I may have just made another full story.
> 
> Anyways leave a comment to tell me what you think. I love you all, peace


	4. To Whiterun

Walking with the lake at my side was peaceful. I had only been walking for a few minutes and I already saw Riverwood, the name pretty much said it all. I walked to the front gate and saw an elderly woman yelling at her son the was inches away. 

“Dragon! I saw a dragon!”

The young man just shrugged her off as insane. To the left of the gate was a blacksmith shop, crouching in front of the forge. I walked up the stairs and stood behind him waiting for him to confront me. He sighed and got up onto his feet almost losing his balance. He turned around to face me and I saw a burly man with soot covering his face and hair. He looked a lot like Hadvar, brown eyes gazed into mine as he waited for me to ask my question.

“Are you Hadvar’s uncle?”

My words were teeming with confidence. He looked to my feet, working his way up to my snout. His eyes were wide with surprise and embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, Hadvar didn’t mention you were an Argonian, I had assumed you were a Nord. But... yes I am, my name is Alvor.”

I crossed my arms and scratched my scales in irritation.

“Anyways,” I said with obvious irritation at the assumption. “I need supplies and Hadvar informed me that you could uh, help me out.”

“Yes I indeed have supplies you can use.” Alvor wiped the soot from his eyes and leaned against the support beam. “Even armor to get you out of that dress.” He said with a smile forming forming on his lips.

I looked down at the  uncomfortable mesh of leather and iron. Alvor spoke again, “I have some studded armor that should suit your needs. What ever you need by Ysmir’s beard it’s yours.” 

The man spoke with much confidence. I took up his offer and discarded my current armor for something much more comfortable. With his permission I used some steel to make myself a steel dagger and sharpened it.

“I do have a favor to ask.” Oh great, here we go. 

“If there's a dragon flying around here, Jarl Balgruuf will want to know about it. He is located in Whiterun.”

“How do I get there?”

Alvor pointed a finger north of Riverwood “Just north of here you can’t miss it. It’s the capital of Whiterun hold.”

I walked down the stairs and along side the buildings until I came to the edge of the cobblestone path. In front of me was a small bridge that officially left town. I crossed the bridge and continued on a dirt path. Then out of nowhere a pack of wolves jumped from the bushes and attacked me. I powered up my fire spell and unsheathed the dagger. The biggest one lunged lunged at me and tried to bite my arm but I easily sidestepped it. Another came from behind and took a small chunk out of my leg, I yelled in pain and fell on my hands and knees.

Three wolves stood in front of me, baring their teeth and growling, I did the same in response. I scorched the gray haired wolf to the right, the others scattered in alert to their lost member. I got to my feet still breathing heavily from the pain. I swiped my claws across the side of second one, I heard a yelp of pain and felt some sorrow in hearing it, blood stained my dark green scales as I looked to the last wolf. It ran towards me at full speed, I thrusted my knee into it’s jaw briefly incapacitating it. I took the chance and swung the tip of my dagger into it’s skull. With a quick whimper of pain it died. I couldn’t stand anymore so I dropped to the ground and powered up a regeneration spell to heal my leg.

No longer feeling the pain of having a chunk taken from my leg, I got up and started to walk the path again to Whiterun. An hour or so later I arrived at the entrance. I heard grunts and sword slashes to my left. In the middle of a farm, I saw a man and two women fighting a giant. The man and woman were swinging their weapons at the giant who was wielding it’s normal wooden mace, this seems like a death wish. In the background was a woman in special hunter clothing, she had red hair and war markings across her face, she was using a bow which is a lot smarter. When the giant seemed to be defeated I continued to walk but the woman ran up to me.

“Thanks for the help,” she had said sarcastically with her eyes piercing mine.

“You uh, didn’t exactly look like you needed help,” I said with a grin.

“True, but a warrior would have seen a chance for glory.” My grin faded and I looked at her with my brow spikes lowered.

“Do I look like a warrior to you?” She looked away and seemed to think to herself before snapping back to reality.

“Would it be offensive if I said yes?” I just laughed at her remark.

“Thank you, but no gorgeous, I am not.” Her blank stare turned into a frown with a slight blush.

“Regardless, you look strong. Come to Jorrvaskr and become a Companion.” My grin returned at the seriousness in her voice.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Her eyebrows furrowed in irritation, though she had stuck out her hand. I took it.

“My name is Aela. A member of the circle for the Companions.”

“My name is Kaedra, I’m here in Whiterun to warn the Jarl about a dragon attack at Helgen.” She nodded and turned around to a man in full steel armor.

“Aela, are you coming?” The man had said with no emotion behind his words. She looked to me again.

“Our paths will cross again Arg-, Kaedra.” With those words she let go of my hand and walked side by side with the rather beastly looking man.

I walked into the city and up to Dragonsreach. I entered a very large room and against the wall was the Jarl sitting on his throne with a steward to his right and housecarl to the left, which was approaching me.

“Halt! State your business.” I stopped in place, my tail waving back and forth impatiently.

“Riverwood calls for the Jarl’s aid.” The words barely fazed her.

“As housecarl, it’s my job to know about all dangers that threaten the Jarl or his people. Now state your business.”

How dare she speak to me like that, being part of such a lesser race. But I mustn't let my anger get in the way of my objective.

“Helgen has been attacked by a dragon.”

“You know about Helgen? The Jarl will want to speak to you personally. Step forward!”

I walked up to meet eye to eye with the man that controlled all of Whiterun hold. He was fairly buff with normal blond hair and blue eyes that met mine.

“My housecarl has told me you know what happened in Helgen?” I nodded in agreement and his face went pale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Kaedra you playa.  
> I wanted to do more with the ending but I just couldn't think of anything.  
> Anyways, leave a comment telling me what you think. I love you all, peace


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, welcome to the first **TTTW** update. Funny thing is I just finished up an update for another story of mine. Well the chapters are going to become more frequent, I'm putting my other two on hold. Now this means you guys can all enjoy Kaedra messing up with the ladies. So I bet you guys are wondering how a female Dovahkiin is going to be in the story. "But Silv3r there's only supposed to be one Dragonborn, you can't make two." Yeah well guess what, I can and I will. There will be a reason later in the story but for now all you guys and gals have to wait.

Just so you people know I will not, I repeat **NOT** be making any chapters about Kaedra doing dungeons. I will make references to various words of power but that's about it. Do you guys know how long that chapter will be and how I would literally have to play the game just to see certain details. I already have to play the game over just to get the dialogue and change it to my liking. I will not be adding any OCs so don't bother asking. Also for you people that started reading just for the sex, that will be in later chapters and no it won't be a Male Dovahkiin/Female Dovahkiin. The idea of this fanfiction is that you don't know who he will be paired with, hell I don't even know. It may be Farkas, it may be Serana, it may be Vex, I'm just gonna leave you on your toes.

The next chapter will be the dragon attack which in turn will... well you know. If you don't then why are you reading this, go play Skyrim... NOW!!!

Anyways that does it for this update, leave a comment telling me what you think. I love you all peace.


	6. The only good dragon is a dead one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Only the strongest will survive. Lead me to heaven when we die. I am the shadow on the wall. I'll be the one to save us all."  
> Blow me away by Breaking Benjamin

I explained my story to the Jarl thoroughly. He sat in his chair and listened with interest flashing in his eyes. I started from Helgen and advanced the story to where I am now. The Jarl looked to his steward and then to his housecarl.

"What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?"

The Dark Elf took a step forward to the Jarl, "My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It's in the most immediate danger, if that dragon is lurking in the mountains..."

The steward spoke up in protest, "TheJarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him."

Irritation flooded the Jarl’s eyes as his eyebrow lowered, "Enough! Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once."

"Yes, my Jarl," The Dark Elf said with a bow.

The steward spoke again in protest but this time in a softer tone, "We should not..."

"I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people!"

The steward looked to his feet in what looked to be shame, "If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties."

"That would be best."

His head turned to me, his lips curled into a small fake smile. His emotions looked to be worry, fear, but he also looked to be… proud?

"Well done. You sought me out, on your own initiative. You've done Whiterun a service, and I won't forget it. Here, take this as a small token of my esteem."

The Jarl handed me an enchanted pair of hide bracelets that I strapped on. My head whipped up when I began to hear more words come from Jarl Balgruuf.

"There is another thing you could do for me. Suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps. Come, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and... rumors of dragons."

The man got up from his chair and walked to a side room, the way he walked was filled with authority. In the room was a man covered in blue robes and only his face and hands were shown, based on how he looks I assume he’s a mage. The Jarl spoke first.

"Farengar, I think I've found someone who can help you with your dragon project. Go ahead and fill him in with all the details.”

The Jarl took his leave, I looked to Farengar who was studying me, was he... analyzing me? These types of people always weird me out.

"So the Jarl thinks you can be of use to me? Oh yes, he must be referring to my research into the dragons. Yes, I could use someone to fetch something for me. Well, when I say fetch, I really mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there."

I sighed “Alright what do you want me to get, what does it have to do with dragons. I want a straightforward answer.”

He smiled at my remark, I think I heard him chuckle. "Ah, no mere brute mercenary, but a thinker - perhaps even a scholar? You see, when the stories of dragons began to circulate, many dismissed them as mere fantasies, rumors. Impossibilities. One sure mark of a fool is to dismiss anything that falls outside his experience as being impossible. But I began to search for information about dragons - where had they gone all those years ago? And where were they coming from?"

I crossed my arms. He still hasn’t given me the answer I’m looking for.

“And?”

"I, ah, learned of a certain stone tablet said to be housed in Bleak Falls Barrow - a 'Dragonstone,' said to contain a map of dragon burial sites. Go to Bleak Falls Barrow, find this tablet - no doubt interred in the main chamber - and bring it to me. Simplicity itself."

I already went to bleak falls barrow to get a golden claw for the two in Riverwood’s general good’s store. I walked up two a strange wall with odd writings that I did not recognize. But there was one word that I could make out, though it wasn’t in my tongue. I fought a draugr lord that had resurrected behind me, It had some sort tablet and I grabbed it thinking it would be valuable. I reached into my satchel and grabbed ahold of it. I grabbed it and held it in my claws staring at it for a second before handing it to Farengar.

"Ah! The Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow! You already found it! You are cut from a different cloth than the usual brutes the Jarl foists on me."

“Okay I got you your stone, so now what.”

“That is where your job ends and mine begins.”

Suddenly the housecarl Irelith came from behind me and demanded for us to follow her. We were taken upstairs along with a guard. In the center of the room was the Jarl. He looked worried and that means I should be worried.

"So, Irileth tells me you came from thewestern watchtower?"

Irileth looked to the guard, "Tell him what you told me. About the dragon."

"Uh... that's right. We saw it coming from the south. It was fast... faster than anything I've ever seen."

Balgruuf spoke up, "What did it do? Is it attacking the watchtower?"

"No, my lord. It was just circling overhead when I left. I never ran so fast in my life... I thought it would come after me for sure."

"Good work, son. We'll take it from here. Head down to the barracks for some food and rest. You've earned it. Irileth, you'd better gather some guardsmen and get down there."

"I've already ordered my men to muster near the main gate."

"Good. Don't fail me."

Balgruuf turned to me

"There's no time to stand on ceremony, my friend. I need your help again. I want you to go with Irileth and help her fight this Dragon. You survived Helgen, so you have more experience with dragons then anyone else here. But I haven't forgotten the service you did for me in retrieving the Dragonstone for Farengar. As a token of my esteem, I have instructed Avenicci that you are now permitted to purchase property in the city. And please accept this gift from my personal armory."

Balgruuf opened his hand revealing an enchanted steel sword. I can check the enchantment later, right now I need to use this thing. I turned around and walked down the stairs that Irileth had descended from. I could hear Farengar talking about coming with us. If he did he would most likely die. I walked down the stairs and exited the main doors and made my way to the gate. Next to it was Irileth and 5 soldiers. She encouraged them with a blood pumping speech and we exited.

We finally reached the tower, Irileth ran behind a boulder and the guards followed. She peered at the destroyed tower and huffed. She once again exchanged words with the guards. I couldn’t listen to anymore of it so I left cover first. Pieces of stone from the tower were lying on the guard covered in soot and emitting smoke. I walked closer to it, then a guard from the side of the tower started to yell about what happened. A roar went off and I looked back to see a dragon flying towards the tower. It’s wingspan was very large and it’s maw huffed fire.

It lowered itself down to the ground on all fours. The guards and Irileth began to pelt at it with their weapons. I ran up to it and began to swing at it with my sword. I swung it into it’s eye and earned myself a roar of pain. It’s tail swung in my direction and knocked me off my feet. I sat up from the ground and shook off the minor concussion. The guards were on the ground with blood seeping from their wounds. Irileth was standing her ground, swinging her steel sword at the giant reptile.I ran towards the two and swung my sword at it. A small slash appeared on it’s snout. I used the opportunity to jump onto it’s head and was able to stab my sword into the top of it’s skull.

“Dovahkiin! No!”

I thought I heard it say something during it’s roar. With that the dragon fell down to the ground, it’s body was now limp and I assumed that it was now dead. Then, to my surprise it’s body lit up in flames.

“Everybody get back,”  Irileth yelled.

From the flames revealed bones harder than diamond, then the bones shined and a strange colored energy came from it. I felt the energy enter my body and, and… I can’t even describe the feeling. It felt as though another being had entered my body, like there was something else was inside of me. Then another feeling that was in it’s most primal, power, so much power. My mind went 30 miles per second and then to bleak falls barrow, the words I was able to make out buzzed through my head poking at my brain, begging for attention.

“Fus” I said gently.

A wave of force erupted from my vocals cords and made their way to the surface, compressed force made it’s way from my mouth and wiped apart everything in front of me, from the grass to the birds feeding on the worms in the ground. A guard that survived walked up to me.

“You are Dragonborn.”

I shrugged off his remark and made my way to Whiterun, the guards just stared at me with their mouths wide open. Once I made my way to the gate I could hear thundering voices that seemed to come from the highest mountain in Skyrim.

“DOVAHKIIN!”

I picked up my pace and ran towards Dragonsreach and slammed open the main doors. I walked up to the Jarl who was talking with his steward and a Nord about the thundering voice. He noticed me and focused his attention.

“We found that dragon hiding near the watchtower and killed it. We lost some men but it’s dead now.” I said with a stern tone.

"I knew I could count on Irileth. But there must be more to it than that." I guess he didn’t have any faith in me… bastard.

“When the dragon died it’s skin er- scales started to burn off, then when it’s bones finally showed some strange power flew into my body. I um, guess I absorbed it.”

The Jarl’s face went white in astonishment at my words, a smile formed and he almost seemed excited.

"So it's true. The Greybeards really were summoning you."

“And they are…”

"Masters of the Way of the Voice. They live in seclusion high on the slopes of the Throat of the World. The Dragonborn is said to be uniquely gifted in the Voice - the ability to focus your vital essence into a Thu'um, or Shout. If you really are Dragonborn, they can teach you how to use your gift."

I laughed in excitement by his words. Not only was I becoming more powerful but I could also use this power to my advantage. I began walking away when the Jarl got up from his throne and and stopped me by putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You've done a great service for me and my city, Dragonborn. By my right as Jarl, I name you Thane of Whiterun. It's the greatest honor that's within my power to grant. I assign you Lydia as a personal Housecarl, and this weapon from my armory to serve as your badge of office. I'll also notify my guards of your new title. Wouldn't want them to think you're part of the common rabble, now would we? We are honored to have you as Thane of our city, Dragonborn."

He grabbed the steel axe from his side and handed it to me. I was a thane… a person who is actually worth something. I took the axe and planted it to the side of my belt and walked down the stairs where a beautiful woman in all steel armor was waiting for me. She introduced herself to me and told me of my status as an important person worth protecting. The feeling of being important was intoxicating. I told Lydia that I did not need her assistant and walked out of Dragonsreach with a new purpose.


	7. What everybody wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You'll light the day  
> You'll turn it inside out (differences collide)  
> And when you find your strength (find your strength)  
> Then all your feelings  
> Of doubt will disappear  
> It's time (time, time...)"  
> Trigger by Cryoshell

I walked out of Dragonsreach with a newfound purpose. I need to head to Ivarstead to climb the 7,000 steps. With a bag full of coin and a satchel of weapons, I was ready to head out. I walked along the small bridge down the stairs that lead to Dragonsreach. A beautiful tree stood in the middle of the cloud district singing it’s song. Though some of it’s looked to be drained of life. Stone benches surrounded the tree, people just walked by it like it was an everyday sight. On one of the benches was a pale little girl with a green dress. She looked unusually skinny for her age. I walked next to the bench she was on only to see her grabbing my wrist.

“Mister, can you spare a coin?”

Such a firm grasp, her eyes held fear, anger, sorrow, but most of all determination. She was determined to get by with what little she had. I looked at her for a few seconds and her grip lessened. Fear rose up in her eyes as I stared into them. Is she… scared of me. I inserted my hand into the satchel fitted on the back of my scaled armor and grabbed a handful of coins. I motioned for the girl to open her hands and dropped the coins into her little white palms. A smile grew on her face.

“Oh, thank you! Divines bless your kind heart!”

First time someone has ever said that to me. It looked like she seemed to be uncomfortable by my staring. I bent down and stood on my haunches to look her straight in the eye.

“Why are you begging?”

She was taken back by the roughness in my voice, this is after all the first time i’ve spoken to her. She looked down at the stone beneath us, a tear creeped it’s way from her eye to her cheek.

“It’s what Brenuin told me to do. He’s the only one that’s been nice to me since… my mother died. My Aunt and Uncle kicked me off our farm, said I was good for nothing. I’ve been on my own ever since.”

More tears came, her tear stained cheeks were rosy red. I feel bad for the girl, I suppose I can somewhat relate. The difference is I was already on my own to begin with, no one to look out for me, no one to go to, no one to love me. This little girl was forced out of her home, her life, and now she’s trying to get by  from begging. It was a sad tale held by such a little girl in a hard land.

“What’s your name.”

She looked up from the ground, tears glistening in the sunlight. She sobbed lightly, a grunt escaped her lips and she wiped away the tears.

“Lu… Lucia.”

She sobbed harder and wiped more tears. She was trying to keep up her strength. She doesn't have to do this in front of me, I’m not one to judge.

“Lucia… do, do you want me to buy you some food at the Bannered Mare.”

She looked me dead in the eye, her fear of me was fading fast, she didn’t even flinch by my reptilian eyes. Most of the time my pointed pupils draw discomfort, but not this little girl.

“Y-, yes please.”

I stood up and walked with Lucia to the Bannered Mare, night approached so people were piling in. I opened the door and was greeted by a warm fire and people telling stories around said fire. I was given a few distrustful stares, I don’t care what they think I’m used to it, I walked with Lucia to the counter and sat on the stool. Like normal, Hulda was leaning forward, watching the fire burn the wood to ash only to have another log thrown.

“What can I get for you?”

Straight to business, as always.

“You should ask Lucia, I’m buying.”

Hulda smiled and looked to Lucia.

“What can I get for you, Lucia?”

Lucia jumped onto the stool next to me with a big smile.

“I would like a… hm. I would like a sweet roll, and some milk please.”

Hulda nodded with a smile and pushed herself from the counter. She walked over to a cabinet and pushed some plates to the side. In front me was a coin purse, I looked around to see if anyone was watching, Lucia was looking at the fire behind us, I quickly thrusted my hand forward and grabbed the leather bag and stashed it in my pocket. Hulda walked up to the counter and laid down a small plate and goblet of milk. Lucia ate the roll and drank the milk in haste. Then she looked at me, tears were in her eyes only this time she was smiling. These are tears of joy. She sprang from the seat and wrapped her arms around my belly, her head was buried into the scales of my arm.

“You’re the best. Can you be my father?’

Me… a father?

“I… I could adopt you. If you want me to, of course.”

Hulda and everyone else was staring at us. The women were smiling and the men just had a blank expression, waiting for an answer.

“Yes, please. Thank you, thank you so much… Papa.”

Papa… I like the sound of that.

“I have a house here in Whiterun. I own the Breezehome.”

She sobbed harder in my belly. I didn’t know a child could cry so much. She took her head away from my belly and sniffled.

“Can we… go there.”

I nodded in approval and picked her up in my arms. Lucia gently wrapped her small arms around my neck and embraced me, I purred at this and returned the sentiment. I opened the doors and my scales were kissed by the cool night air. The moon was full and was shining down on all of Tamriel. The small house of Breezehome made Lucia smile. I opened my door and felt my hide warm up from the fire. I walked into the childrens bedroom which I guess is now Lucia’s room. I laid her in her bed and she fell asleep instantly slept silently. I walked up into my room where Lydia was sitting at the corner table. I took of my armor and only had my trousers on when I entered bed. The fabric was soft and i fell asleep instantly. 

Darkness was everywhere, consuming all of Skyrim, consuming Whiterun, consuming Lucia. She reached her hand out then a giant maw closed around her and she was consumed. I am at a large mountain and there was that damn black dragon.

“Pah ahrk pah ko daar lein fen kos du, hi los ni ahdinaak Dovahkiin. Pah hi mindok ahrk lokaal fen nunon gronsuleyk zey, ruz fod Zu'u lost du hin sil, nid gein fen helt zey!”

The black dragon roared and flapped it’s wings. Fire erupted from its maw and it thrusted it’s wings toward me. Mouth open and full of teeth was coming towards me, I closed my eyes awaiting my death like I had done so long ago.

I awoke in my bed, sweat was dripping from my forehead. I was gasping for air. I looked around to see I was still in my room, Lydia was asleep in the chair and I laid back down. Only one thing was on my mind

“Lucia…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation - "Everything and everyone in this world will be devoured, you are not special Dragonborn. All you know and love will only empower me, then when I have devoured your soul, no one will stop me!"  
> Here's your treat for Halloween. See you around.
> 
> EDIT: Human x Exo Destiny fanfiction, yes or no?


	8. To Ivarstead

-3 months later-

I awoke in my bed feeling well rested. Lydia was no longer sitting at the corner table, I let out a huff, god I wish she was still here. I took the blanket off and rolled over to the side of the bed, next to it was a chest full of my belongings. I just sat on the side for a second, my eyelids fluttered, I just want to go back to sleep. I stood up from the bed and walked to the dresser at the corner of my room. My Thieves Guild armor hung by a metal hook, I grasped armor and slid it on. I kept the hood down when I was around people I trusted, which is very few.

The floorboards quivered and creaked under my feet as I walked out of my room and into the living room/kitchen. It's a small home, but it will do until I find a bigger property or a nice spot of land. I admit it's hard to but Lucia's needs before my own, but I have to as I am a parent. Speaking of my darling little girl, there she was sitting by the fire with her hands on her lap. I joined her and sat in the wooden chair beside her. She noticed me and smiled.

"Papa!" Lucia yelled in excitement

I will never stop liking that name.

"Morning Lucia, so… it's ah, been a few months. How are you liking it here." I said awkwardly twiddling my thumbs.

Lucia turned around to get a better look at the rest of the home.

"It's everything I could have hoped for. You've done so much for me, thank you."

Lucia leaned her and planted her lips and the side of my snout. I could only smile at her affection. I stood up and walked to the door. I wiggled the dagger at my side and opened the door. The sun was still rising like a blooming flower, many people had yet to leave home. I walked by guards who were always patrolling 24/7, they nodded in acknowledgment of my title. Though I was given a few sideways glances, can't exactly say I've kept my record clean.

The stand that Carlotta owned was crowded, which was unusual. The line is cutting down quickly but I'm not in the mood for waiting. That Redguard slob Nazeem was standing between some houses. He was talking with a Redguard woman who I assume to be his wife. Her eyes were narrowed at her husband, she had her hands on her hips. I used the distraction and crouched down and slowly creeped my way until I was right behind him.

I slowly reached my hand into his satchel, I felt something metal and leather. Better take my chances with the leather bag. I slid my fingers around the bag making sure not to scratch at the satchel on accident and firmly grasped it. I heard the woman sigh and she walked away. Dammit, better move quickly. I removed my hand with the bag and walked away.

"Now…. let's see how much I earned."

I undid the string at the top and opened the bag. Well this was unexpected. Inside the bag contained various feathers from different birds, there are even hagraven feathers. Not sure how this bundle of fun got hagraven feathers.

"Useless!"

I just threw away the bag. What would I need with a bag of feathers? I don't use potions and they're barely worth anything.I looked to Carlotta's stand and saw the line was gone. The slim nord woman was speaking to Ysolda, ah…. two women and no one else around but me. I like where this is going. I walked up to the stand.

"Good morning lovely ladies," I said with a cheerful smile.

Ysolda blushed at my words but Carlotta didn't budge. I didn't expect her to, with all the experience she had with men. She had once told me that no man would take her attention away from her beloved daughter. Her daughter, Mila was a very polite and respectful little girl. I wish Lucia was more like her, while she is very loving she needs to learn some respect.

"It's a fine day with you around." Ysolda said with her face still red.

I made a toothy grin at her greeting. Ever since I had obtained a mammoth tusk she has been rather flirty, I love it. Carlotta looked at Ysolda with a grin, then turned back to me.

"What do you need, my friend?"

"I'm going on a trip. I need food and some refreshments."

Carlotta crouched and stood back up with a package of food. My grin returned, I'm looking forward to this trip. Carlotta's own grin faded and was replaced with a worried visage.

"What about Lucia? Is Lydia staying with her?"

I frowned.

"Lydia's been…." I trailed off.

How could I put this lightly?

"She was sent to Sovngarde during one of the recent vampire attacks."

My words seem to have sent pity into the two women. I don't want it, I didn't then and I don't now. I opened my jaw and spoke to break the silence.

"That's sorta why I came here. I need someone to watch Lucia."

I looked to Ysolda, she looked down at her hands and seemed occupied.

"I'm sorry but I can't, I'm heading into Riften tomorrow."

I turned my head to Carlotta, her smile held a nice sentiment.

"Of course I'll watch her my friend, you have my word, I'll treat her like my own daughter."

"Thank you."

I gave her a wink and to my surprise…. she winked back.

-Breezehome-

"Papa!"

Lucia jumped out of her chair, she stopped in place when she noticed the supplies in my hand. A sad look came upon her face like when a parent announces she is abandoning her child. Wait…. that's what she's upset about. A tear creeped down Lucia's cheek, I crouched down and wiped it away with a clawed thumb.

"Don't worry Lucia, I'm only going to be gone for a few weeks, then I'm coming back."

I locked eyes with the little girl before me.

"Besides, Carlotta's going to be keeping an eye on you, so…. be good."

I walked out the door and waved goodbye to Lucia. With my supply of food in hand and a dagger strapped to my side I was finally ready to head out. The guards looked to me and nodded then proceeded to open the gates. I turned to take one more look of Whiterun before I left. Lucia stood outside of the Breezehome, her sad eyes pierced my own.

I simply waved.

I walked down the path until I was in the open field. My stomach growled, I gripped the scales on my belly.

"Fuck I'm hungry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this wasn't out sooner. I busted my wrist when the snow first started. Slipped on the damned ice, lucky I didn't shatter my arm. It's been healed for about 3 weeks now. This chapter has been on paper for about 3 months, it was just a matter of typing it, I got lazy.
> 
> I'd like to point out, Kaedra is bit of a racist, so that also makes him a hypocrite. I've also noticed that his personality has been all over the place due to me including Lucia in the story. But he's trying to be a good father, despite being a thief.
> 
> Anyways, remember to leave a comment telling me what you think and become a member of the pack in the process. See you around. BTW I'm going to a dance today, wish me luck :)


End file.
